From Shinobi To Admiral
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: After nearly dying on my first mission out. I was saved by a beautiful woman, who gave me another chance. Instead of being a Hokage, I could be an admiral. With this, I will forge a path to peace with those I love at my side. (Work in progress title) (Includes Azur Lane characters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yeah I have a new story out. In my defense, I got drawn in by the music and then the anime. Personally I enjoyed it. So yeah, If you see similarities with the story written by the writer greyblueflames98, yes I have taken some ideas of the story from his story, The Typhoon Fleet. And before someone says it, I have both him/her helping with the story, and I got permission to use some things from him. Now I hope you enjoy and yes I do already have the Harem planned, I will reveal part of it at the end of the chapter. Now, please enjoy the story.**

 **P.S: This story will also contain some things to do with Azur Lane seeing as I have been enjoying the game heavily.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **(Start)**

Far out in the ocean, a young blood teen was floating in the ocean, holding onto a large plank of wood. Blood ran down his face and what remained of his left arm. His left side was littered with bloody pieces of concrete. As he drifted on the ocean, the boy had to use most of his energy to look out for any sharks that decided to try and take an easy meal. Seeing that it was safe, the boy laid on his back and floated calmly. Laying the remnants of his left arm and his head laying on the wood as he gazed into the sky with his one good azure colored eye.

'What did I do to deserve this?' The boy thought to himself as he reflected on his life.

'Was I just born a nuisance? All I've done is play pranks on others, I've spouted lies that I believed deep down.' He thought as a image reflected in his mind.

"A hero always comes at the last second. No matter what, I'll show these people that they have a Hero!"

The boy was smiling, no injuries on his person as apposed to how he was now.

'A hero huh? Guess every hero, has an end.' The boy thought to himself as he continued to stare into the sky. "Shikamaru was right. It is relaxing to watch the clouds float by." The boy whispered to himself as his vision faded slightly. 'I wish I was a cloud right now...to have no problems...and just float...on...by.' The boy thought to himself, his remaining eye started closing, due to the amount of blood he's lost. The boy was on the verge of passing out.

He started to slip into the ocean, his body unable to keep himself afloat anymore. But he was stopped by a feminine hand. The boy looked towards the owner of the hand, only to be enraptured by two things. The long black hair, and the piercing red eyes. With those looks in mind, the boy passed out completely as the woman pick him up in a bridal carry.

'What's a human like you doing all the way out here? And with all these injuries?' The woman thought to herself as she returned to where she glided over towards him. 'Perhaps, you could be the one to lead us.' She thought as she stared at the blonde in her arms.

(Days Later)

The beeping of a heart monitor could be heard all throughout the medical bay. There was a girl with long black hair wearing a sailor dress over a long sleeved zippered shirt and a blue pleated skirt. Her blue eyes, hidden behind circular rimed glasses, were going over the information of the patient laying in the bed.

"Multiple wounds covering the left side of his body. Reasoning, shrapnel from an explosion. Left eye has been destroyed due to the same reasoning. Analysis, remarkable. For him to still be alive." She said to herself as she looked towards the blonde in bed.

Placing the clipboard down, she walked towards the door only to hear a groan of pain. Turning back, she saw the blonde try to sit up in the bed only to grab his left side in pain. Walking back over to him, she gently laid him down.

"You need to rest. You lost too much blood." She said as the blonde stared at her.

"Where am I?" He asked as the girl looked out the window.

"In the medical bay of our home base." She said as the blonde looked out the window as well.

"And who are you?" He asked as the girl turned her stare to him.

"Ooyodo Class Light Cruiser, but you can just call me Ooyodo." The now named Ooyodo said as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you Ooyodo-san. The name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he sat up and grunted.

"Uzumaki-san please rest." Ooyodo urged as Naruto shook his head.

"I can't be a bother to you." He said before he felt someone hit him in the head.

Turning his head to the right, he found himself staring right into the same red eyes he saw when he was saved. The woman who saved him was wearing a black and white Japanese-style shirt which exposes her midriff with yellow trimming, black finger less elbow gloves (again with yellow trimming) and a short white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She also wears a metallic garter belt which holds in place her black and maroon thigh highs.

"A bother is something we need right now." She said as Naruto looked confused at her words.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the woman closed her eyes.

"All the people here are in low spirits due to us losing our admiral long ago. Most of them have started believing that we've just been abandoned. Thrown to the waves, like you were." She said as Naruto turned his head down to his lap and noticed his bandages.

"Who did this?" He asked as he looked over his body. His entire torso had been wrapped up, and he noticed multiple blood patches over his stomach. His left arm was a bloody stump at the elbow wrapped in bandages.

"I did. When Nagato-san brought you in, you were losing a lot of blood." Ooyodo said as Naruto turned his attention to the black haired Nagato.

He raised a hand to his eye and felt the bandages there. Breathing out, he noticed something was off. Looking around, he tried to find one of the few important things he ever returned. His savior noticed this and reached behind her back.

"Are you looking for this?" She asked as she pulled out a blue head band with a metal plate in the centre. "I'm guessing it was important to you." She said as Naruto reached over and barely missed grabbing it.

"Due to the fact your now missing an eye, your depth perception will be slightly off." Ooyodo said as Nagato placed the headband in Naruto's lap.

"So tell me, how is it I came to find you, a drifting corpse in the ocean." Nagato said as she folded her arms over her generous sized bust.

"I was on a mission with a group, to protect a bridge. At the end of the mission, I tried to kill a man who was threatening the bridge builders home. But what I didn't realize was that he had set up a trap. When I got halfway across the bridge, he blew it up." Naruto explained simply as Nagato stood still, her surprise only shown in her eyes.

"How close were you to the explosion?" Ooyodo asked, her surprise and horror only shown by the shaking of her hands.

"A few meters give or take. I don't really know. The most I can remember is a loud sound, pain and the cold." He said as Nagato closed her eyes.

"You were lucky that I managed to get to you first." She said as Naruto gave a bitter chuckle.

"I'm happy that you were the one that saved me and not the sharks." He said jokingly as Nagato shook her head.

"I wasn't referring to the sharks." She said seriously as Naruto turned to her, his lone eye showing confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Within those waters are a bunch of people like ourselves. The Abyssal fleet. They've been destroying ships that go out to sea. They easily could've taken you and you might've suffered a fate worse than death." She said as Naruto looked down to his lap.

"But what if you guys managed to get along?" Naruto asked as Nagato shook her head.

"The Abyssal fleet wants nothing to do with us. In fact, whenever we come face to face with an Abyssal, they always try to kills us." She said as she stared at Naruto with a gleam hidden within her red eyes.

"There has to be another reason. Hate isn't something everyone naturally has. It's something the is born from envy, and yet, at the same time..." Naruto said trailing off as Nagato raised a brow.

"That's a unique way of seeing things. But hate is something everyone has. Whether it's deep down, or always shown on the surface, hate is prominent." She said as Naruto looked out the window once more.

"There has to be a way to come to terms with them." He said as a small smile graced both Ooyodo's face and Nagato's own.

"Why do you seem to want to help us?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I just want to get home. If that means sorting out your problems, then I'll help." He said as Nagato shook her head.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon. When I found you, you were drifting far out. I wouldn't have a clue how far you were carried by the currents." Nagato said as she shook her head as Naruto's fist gripped tightly.

"So I'm in an unknown place, missing one of my eyes and my arm, with no known way of returning home." He said as Nagato nodded, almost regretfully.

"Someone at your age, shouldn't experience things like this." She said as Naruto sighed.

"The moment I placed on this headband, I gave up the normal life of someone my age." He said as Ooyodo nodded at Nagato.

"Well then I want to ask you something." Nagato said as Naruto gave her all of his attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What do you dream of?" She asked as Naruto blinked. Of all the things he was prepared to answer, that was not one of them.

"I wanted to be the greatest Hokage." He said sadly, knowing his dream is lost due to not having a way to return home.

"This Hokage...it's your leader right?" She asked as she laid a hand on the blonde's current bed.

"Yeah." He said as Nagato smiled.

"Well, we might not be able to make you a Hokage here, but we can give you a rank just like it." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"There's a catch to this. There's no reason that you'd just make me something like a leader after just meeting me." He said as Nagato nodded.

"As you know, the fleet here hasn't had an admiral for a while now. We keep practicing just in case we can be of use later. But even then, the overall moral of our fleet is low. We need someone to be our leader, to help us." She said as Naruto looked down.

"I'm just a reckless fool. I'm not fit to be an admiral, or even a Hokage for that matter." He said as Ooyodo pushed her glasses up with her middle finger.

"In fact, a reckless fool would be better for us. With both Nagato-san and myself, we can help you plan out movements." She said as Nagato nodded.

"Even then, a leader is someone who will ease the pain of those around them and help others when they can. They are someone, who doesn't walk over the corpses of those they command over. A leader is someone, who will lead the charge, ignoring danger as long as those they command can stay safe. A reckless fool that charges head on, is a noble one." Nagato gave her own opinion as Naruto smiled lightly.

"Well if your gonna give me a speech like that, it's almost impossible for me to say no. But if I do take this job as your admiral. I need the two of you to both do me one thing." He said as his gaze stayed on his lap.

"What's that Uzumaki-san?" Ooyodo asked as Nagato raised a brow.

"Don't leave me...I'll need you by my side. To help me through things." He said, sounding like the preteen he was meant to be.

"On the honor I hold as Nagato, I promise to stay by your side as your secretary ship. I will aid you in anyway possible." Nagato said smiling as Ooyodo nodded.

"I too will help you in anyway possible." Ooyodo said smiling.

"Well then, I guess you girls have yourself an admiral then. I'll try my hardest." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

 **(END)**

 **Welcome to the end, if your reading this, then holy hell you actually give a damn about what I have to say. It's good to know I'm liked enough, the few flames I get from...unsavory people are annoying and I will admit, tend to kill the mood of my writing. But whatever, fuck em as I say. If they have a problem then they can have a problem, not like it matters due to the fact this is Fanfiction. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and Harem list down below.**

 **Harem List.**

 **Nagato**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **I have four girls already chosen, I might add more but that depends. But for a couple characters within the Harem I will be using the Azur Lane version of them as I just love the Azur Lane version more. Anyway see you later. Next update will probably be Testament Of A Hero (THE STORY THAT GETS THE MOST SHIT!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Navel base

**A/n: Merry Christmas/happy new years to all whose reading this. Now this story is getting it's second chapter as you can see and honestly I am very happy with how all of you decided to respond to this story. So really thanks to all of you who were very kind and patient. But anyway, Fear not...For I bring updates as Presents! This is just one of many along with multiple new stories that you all get to read. One being a Challenge by a new friend, AZ23AJ. Others being a creation by Spacecore94 and myself. We have too much time on our hands that it's both good and bad for us. But anyway, with it being the Christmas season and all, shit has been busy so here's my late update for one of my newest Stories. Also at that, Naruto's personality will be confusing as of this chapter. Almost like he has different personalities at certain points. I'll explain that as best as I can at the bottom of the chapter. I'll be making my way down the list so don't worry guys. Anyway, enough blabbering. Let's get into the story.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in to do with Kantai Collection, Naruto or Azur Lane in any way.**

 **(Start)**

After speaking with Nagato and Ooyodo, the two girls left Naruto to his own devices while they went to inform the others that currently resided in the base that they had an Admiral once more. As he gazed around his current bed, he found a mirror laying next to him. Standing to his feet, his legs shaking like that of a new born lamb, Naruto reached up to the bandages the covered his eye and removed them. Something he managed to do after much difficulty.

'That's gonna take a lot of getting use to.' He thought to himself as his remaining arm gripped the blood soaked bandages that were tied around his missing limb.

Undoing the bandages on his chest, Naruto let them drop to the ground as he started to look over the damage done. Heaving scars covered the left side of his chest. Burn markings from multiple incision wounds littered his chest to the point where he wondered how he lived. His leg was left one of the most uninjured parts due to some quick thinking on his part...that didn't work out as well as he thought it would though. Only a few cuts littered his leg due to the concrete that found their home within his thigh. His face on the other hand led him to believe that he should've traded the leg instead. His face had been scarred to the point it seemed as though the left side was set on fire from the cheek upwards, eventually stopping just below his hairline. And then there was the case of his missing eye. Opening the empty socket, Naruto felt sick to his very core as he stared at the hole within his skull.

Closing his empty socket, Naruto sat down on the bed with his head down, staring at his lap as he failed to notice the foot steps rapidly making their way to his room.

'Well...look at the bright side Naruto. Your sitting here...alive...in a unknown place, agreeing to become a commander to a bunch of people with abilities you have no clue about. At least it's better than being shark food.' Naruto thought to himself as he tried rationalize his new place.

He was pulled from his thoughts though as the door to the infirmary was pulled open. Due to Naruto being placed at the very end of the room, he was forced to listen as someone slowly stepped into the room. The clacking of heels resounding as though the person was stomping on the ground.

Looking around, the poor former shinobi found no weapon in which he could use as a form of defense. Though, as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. Grabbing his pillow, he held it at his side, ready to throw it and run. The clacking of heels managed to get louder to the handicapped before his remaining eye widened in shock at what he saw when the person finally made it to his bed. Eyes the color of blood, enhanced only be the red make up at the sides of her eyes, stared at him in some form of amusement and pity. Long flowing brown hair stopped just above the thighs of the woman, and by kami Naruto knew it was a woman. She wore a white shirt that was a few sizes too small, showing off the woman's 'blessings' with a red skirt that left little to the imagination. A black kimono with golden tree designs was held together by steel garter belt around her stomach. The symbol of a Sakura blossom, was placed within a golden circle in the center of the garter belt. And finally, to top it off, she had brown stockings with red sandals covering the soles of her feet. But it was none of those that caught his attention. No, what really caught his attention were the fox tails that were flowing behind her. A curtain of brown fur lightly dancing as she gazed at him. Nine large fox tails, all starting just above her behind and two brown fox ears stood tall from their place on top of her head.

"Ara Ara~ So your the new commander that Nagato told me about." She spoke teasingly as she stepped closer to Naruto, setting off danger bells within his head as he stared into those ruby red eyes. "For a broken thing like you to stand here...it's quite the sight...Ufufu." She said laughing at the very end as Naruto never once let his guard down.

Though, while he kept his guard up, deep down, the boy was frightened . But he saw it as a possible chance to get away from her. Swinging the pillow at her face, stopping the fox woman in the middle of her laughing, Naruto ducked past her and tried to run out the door only to stop as he noticed someone standing at the door. His remaining eye widened in disbelief. Standing at the door was a woman, who wore the exact same get up as the fox woman he just hit in the face with a pillow, just different colors. Where as the other one wore black and red, this one wore white and blue. Short length snow white hair and glacial blue eyes drew his attention at first but that quickly shifted to the white fox tails and ears she had.

"So you must be the commander now." She said calmly as her eyes narrowed at the blonde who took a step back.

Unfortunately for him, when he backed up, he was instantly stopped by the body of the brown haired fox woman.

"A for effort on that little escape." She said as Naruto tried to move only for the fox woman to place a hand on his head. "Calm down commander. While you are very on edge...you don't have to worry. No one here is gonna hurt you." The brown haired woman said as her arms fell down to where she could easily embrace Naruto.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked as the embrace of the brown haired woman slowly eased him.

"Akagi-Class Aircraft carrier. Akagi." The brown haired fox whispered playfully into his ear.

"Kaga-class Aircraft carrier. Kaga." The white haired one said as Naruto looked at her.

Before Naruto could say anything, the door to the room opened and Nagato stepped in with some clothes slung over her arm.

"Nagato-san." Naruto called as Akagi's gripped slackened.

"Oh well, it seems as though my fun times are put on hold." She said as she stepped away from the young admiral and walked towards the door. "Once your more adjusted to everything, then I'll be back for more fun." Akagi said as she gave Naruto a smile which gave him a bad feeling. "Until then~" She finished as she left the room. Kaga and Nagato watching her leave as Naruto felt as though he may have some problems.

"I must apologize for my sisters behavior. After so long, seeing someone like yourself must've sparked something within her." Kaga said as she turned back to glare at Naruto lightly. "You better get use to things quickly. To have an incompetent Admiral is the same as having none at all." Kaga said before she walked off, leaving Naruto and Nagato alone within the infirmary.

"That went better than I first imagined." Nagato said as she laid the clothes she was holding down.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, a little shaken up by the looks of the two aircraft carriers.

"Akagi isn't exactly the sanest person in this base. Far from it in fact. And Kaga is someone who lives for battle." Nagato explained shortly as Naruto turned to face her.

"Is everyone here like them?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No. That is just how they act. You'll meet a few others like that as well, but here is nothing to be afraid of. A lot of them are actually happy to meet you. Consider that Akagi and Kaga's welcome." She said before she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" He asked as Nagato opened the door.

"I'm leaving so that you can get dressed. Unless you want to wander around the base dressed like that." She said as she pointed out the fact that Naruto was only in his boxers.

A blush came to his face before he grabbed the clothes and Nagato left the room. Smiling as she closed the door behind her and waited. The door eventually opened after a few minutes and Naruto stepped out. Black dress shoes with contradicting white dress pants covered the young admiral's legs. A black singlet covered his body and a white coat hung over his shoulders as a eye patch covered the missing item and part of the scars on his face.

"You should wear the coat properly." Nagato said as Naruto gave her a stern look. Something which made the Warship smile.

"I don't want to have to hide my weakness. If all of you are gonna stand by my side as my fleet. Then I'm not gonna hide anything from you." Naruto said as his stern look disappeared.

"Well then, it's good to see you have this much trust in us already." Nagato said with a laugh as she started walking away, Naruto falling into place behind her.

The new admiral looked around the halls of the base as he wandered. His gaze eventually being caught by the outside world. A large open bay greeted him with some docks. The setting sun casting it's gaze over the water giving him a beautiful scene to stare at. Nagato stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at her admiral.

"Take in the sights later." She said as a gentle smile appeared on her face. "After all, this is your base now Admiral." She finished as Naruto nodded his head and walked past her.

"I won't let myself get distracted right now." He said calmly as Nagato noticed how tense his body was.

The two of them continued to walk through the base before Naruto found himself staring at a closed door. He could hear multiple voices on the other side of the door and it dawned on him. He was placed in charge of the lives of multiple people. People counted on him now and honestly...it scared him. He always screamed about being Hokage, but here he stands now. Fear slowly setting in as he finds himself in a situation similar to being a Hokage. Nagato noticed that he had stopped before he could open the door. Gently placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, she slowly opened the door for him.

The voices that were on the other side of the door were quickly silenced as they turned towards the now open door. Naruto's eye widened in surprise as he gazed at the multiple people within the room. Some of them seemed around his age while others were easily older than him. One of the older women stepped for as Naruto's gaze locked onto hers.

Long white hair with a red bang and golden eyes stared into his own with a curious gaze. A gray dress with open sides near the chest covered her body as it had red the shoulders and upper length of her arms. Her legs were covered by black stockings with grey accents and on her feet were a pair of red high heels with steel guarding her ankles. Naruto noticed the golden accents on her dress before his lone eye wandered a bit too far for his liking. The woman noticed this as he turned his face away from hers with a small blush on his face.

"For one so young to become our commander. Quite the interesting development." She said as she turned to the others. "No need to be shy everyone, let's get to know our new admiral." She said before she grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the nearest chair. She sat down and placed him on her lap with a slight smile.

It was then that Naruto was rushed by all the girls that resided within his base. Suffice to say, he tried to remain calm with everyone's attention focused solely on him and he came to enjoy everyone's presense.

(Hours Later)

After enjoying a party that the others had apparently been setting up, Naruto wandered away from the party after he finally managed to get out of the grip of Prinz Eugen of the Ironblood Vanguard. When he questioned Prinz onto why she held him, she simply said that she felt like it. Her calm and unchanging gaze unnerved him at first but he eventually came to enjoy her company. Just like he did of a few others. But right now, he had to get some fresh air as the amount of people crowding him were just a bit too much. He found himself at the docks were he was surprised to see someone there already.

A long black coat with golden trims and red insides was neatly folded and laid next to her as a white and black cap laid on top of the coat. Her silver hair was flowing out behind her, laying gently on the ground as Naruto took in the sight of what he could see of her clothes. A white vest with golden and black trims and a black skirt covered her upper body and some of her thighs. Black stockings that stopped a few inches above her knees with black high heeled boots. Naruto could only think of one thing at the current moment.

"Beautiful." He unknowingly said out loud getting the girls attention as she turned to face him, showing Naruto her amethyst colored eyes.

"Your the new admiral." She said slightly surprised as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. And you are?" He asked, having met the others at the party.

"Right. I am the Grey ghost. Second ship of the Yorktown-class aircraft carrier. But you can call me Enterprise." She said smiling as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well. I don't have any fancy titles but you can just call me Naruto." He said laughing slightly as Enterprise smiled lightly before a thought hit her. Moving her coat and hat into her lap, she patted the ground next to her as Naruto took the offered seat.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." He apologized as the white haired aircraft carrier shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something that's all." She waved off his apology with her answer as Naruto looked out into the bay.

"What is it that you were thinking about?" Naruto asked as his line of sight never broke.

"My sisters." Enterprise said sadly as Naruto knew he hit a sore spot.

"Sorry if it's uncomfortable." He quietly said as Enterprise wrote it off.

"Do you have a dream Admiral?" She asked as Naruto turned to look her in the eye.

"I did...but now...I'm not too sure really." He said as Enterprise laughed lightly.

"Well, my wish admiral is to live honestly, so I will speak my mind. If you have any thoughts then do the same." She said to him as she placed her hat on top of his head and stood to her feet. Her folded up coat held under one arm.

"What if I told you that I wanted to end this senseless fighting between all of you and the Abyssals?" Naruto asked as his attention was turned back to the ocean.

"It's a tough dream for you to achieve. But I want to see that day. One where we are all working together happily." Enterprise said with a smile. "Don't stay outside for too long tonight admiral. I think you'll only find it harder to focus tomorrow." She said before she walked away as Naruto smiled at her words.

"So you've met those you command. You've heard of the wish of one of them. Do you still find yourself in doubt?" A familiar stern voice asked as Naruto stood up completely and smiled.

He turned his body to the side slightly to give Nagato a large smile as she saw the determination burning within his eye.

"Not right now. After meeting everyone and having that small chat just now, I feel calmer." Naruto said confidently as he placed his one arm on his hip. "I have one thing to ask of you though Nagato." Naruto said as caught the battleship by surprise lightly.

"And what is that?" She asked as Naruto placed an arm out towards her.

"I'll need a someone to stand at my side constantly. One that I consider my partner, someone I can turn to. Will you stand at my side?" Naruto asked as Nagato smiled.

"If that's an order from my admiral, then I will gladly take my place as his secretary ship." Nagato answered with a proud tone. "I'll build you into the best commander I can." She continued as Naruto started walking towards her.

"That's all I ask of you, Nagato-chan." Naruto said as he walked past his secretary. "Now come on, I think it's a bit too late for us to be staying out here. Besides, I'm gonna need all the rest I can for these coming days." Naruto said as he stopped and gazed at the giant building in front of him.

"Your right on that. From tomorrow onwards, I'll be teaching you all I can about managing this fleet." Nagato calmly said as she started to walk towards the building herself.

Letting his secretary walk past him, Naruto followed after her as he finally realized something about his current situation. Despite how he felt earlier...he now felt at peace. This place...is his home now. If he found the location of the Elemental Nations later on, then he might think about revisiting them. But for now, he has a more important goal.

 **(END)**

 **So let's start this off with Naruto's current personality. It's in tatters right now. He is still his usual naive and overly happy self but after the explosion and the fact he could've died, Naruto's own mind is trying to forcefully mature itself before he is ready. When he was hesitant to open the door to the room with the others in it, that's because of the insecurities he has deep down. The explosion has caused him to think on many things, how he wanted to be Hokage for instance. Now that he's obtained something similar to that, it's instantly dawned on him that he now has multiple people relying on him. He is their admiral now. Going from barely being noticed in his childhood to instantly having all these people working under him. So it works like this.**

 **Naive Naruto**

 **Insecure Naruto**

 **Naruto is mainly naive in this. Wanting to get the Abyssal's to reach a peace treaty with 'his' fleet. While this is an example of his naivety, it's also a example of his determination. Something that constantly makes an appearance after he himself feels as though he screws up. But there are times where Naruto will be insecure. When he feels insecure, he wants to be alone and not around anyone else. For example, after Prinz had dragged him into the room and he was flooded by everyone, it quickly dawned on him how many lives depended on him. Which is why he left the party to get some air.**

 **So yeah, for this, I am trying to build a Naruto, who has two different personalities in a way. One side that let's him remember how he use to act back in the leaf. And then the second personality is one where Naruto has been forced to mature. Something that can be easily done...but something I wanna build up to. So for this story, we're going on a small adventure to watch Naruto grow. Hope you guys stick around for the ride. Also this is a list of the Azur Lane versions of the girls.**

 **Akagi**

 **Kaga**

 **Prinz Eugen**

 **Enterprise**

 **?**

 **?**

 **So yeah, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
